Sudut Pandang Sang Naga
by Imorz
Summary: Iwaizumi membawa Oikawa terbang melihat yang selama ini ia lihat. (Mohon baca author notes).


Haikyuu hanya milik Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Sudut Pandang sang Naga © Imorz

Iwaizumi membawa Oikawa terbang melihat yang selama ini ia lihat.

Dragon!Iwaizumi, Monk!Oikawa

[ a/n: Fanfiksi ini saya dedikasikan untuk teman saya yang berulang tahun, Oya. Tema berdasarkan _fanart_ yang dibuat oleh Feju. ]

* * *

Oikawa ingin melihat dunia sebagaimana dunia menurut penuturan Iwaizumi. Dunia yang begitu kecil seumpama butiran gula yang berhamburan, serta manusia berlalu-lalang hitam-hitam layaknya sekumpulan semut. Ia iri mendengarkan kisah Iwaizumi yang mampu terbang melintas awan, menembus fajar; dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya melalui udara. Pun Iwaizumi bercerita bukan bermaksud sombong, namun sebagai manusia yang hanya mampu melangkah di atas tanah, kemampuan terbang begitu memikat keingintahuannya.

Iwaizumi tidak menolak jika Oikawa ingin menaikinya. Ia kuat, ia adalah seekor naga yang gagah perkasa. Oikawa menggeleng enggan sebab sisik Iwaizumi terlalu keras dan itu bisa menyebabkan bokongnya pegal. Tidak habis pikir mengapa Oikawa memilih alasan tersebut selain tidak ingin membuat Iwaizumi kepayahan karena berat badannya (diam-diam Oikawa memperhatikan sisiknya yang terkelupas dan lecet; usianya sudah terlampau tua).

"Bukankah kita satu kesatuan? Terlampau sering kau membantuku—melalui percikan-percikan magis dan rapalan morat-marit yang tidak kumengerti artinya, yang kutahu semua itu mampu mengobati semua luka yang kudapat. Sementara aku melalang-buana di atmosfer mencari kebutuhan untuk kuilmu. Maka menaikiku untuk melihat sekecil apa dunia menurut sudut pandangku bukanlah hal yang mustahil."

Oikawa yakin ia bukan pribadi yang baik. Ia memilih untuk mengabulkan permintaan orang-orang yang ingin membalas dendam, yang ingin menyuburkan lahan pertaniannya melalui bantuan siluman, yang ingin mensejahterakan desa lewat tiupan iblis. Topeng setan yang ia gantung di pinggang bukan semata-mata pajangan, tapi adalah dosa yang diemban seumur hidup. Orang-orang datang kepadanya dengan nafsu bengis kejahatan, dan pulang membawa perasaan puas telah menghabisi sesamanya.

Iwaizumi tidak pernah melarangnya. Apa pula haknya untuk menghentikan profesi Oikawa?

Mereka bertemu dalam suatu petualangan. Oikawa dengan balutan pakaian biksu putih dan Iwaizumi yang tengah memangsa seekor domba (serta tiga-empat domba lain yang sudah robek perutnya). Matanya sama sekali tidak memancarkan rasa takut, padahal taring-taring yang meneteskan darah itu tampak jelas terlihat namun kaki Oikawa barang bergetar pun tidak. Teguh sekali hatinya.

_Kau sama saja seperti manusia. Kalau lapar makan. Kalau kelaparan menjadi bengis. Tiada beda._

Oikawa adalah mukjizat itu sendiri. Dengan sedikit rapalan, Iwaizumi mampu dibuatnya bertekuk lutut. Tapi tidak, ia tidak dijadikan budak, atau peliharaan, tapi lebih seperti rekan kerja yang memberikan keuntungan satu sama lain. Oikawa tidak mengekangnya. Iwaizumi masih bisa bebas menggapai langit.

"Jangan lagi beri aku alasan konyol, Tooru."

"Aku memang ingin menyentuh awan dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Lantas?"

Lantas apa yang akan Oikawa perbuat jika Iwaizumi mendadak terluka karenanya? Karena Iwaizumi membawa manusia pendosa ke atas sisik-sisiknya dan terbang menerjang awan dan badai dan petir, misalnya. Tentu ada risiko besar saat Oikawa memutuskan untuk menjinakkan Iwaizumi. Mantranya memang mudah untuk dirapal, tapi pantangannya begitu besar. Sedikit saja Iwaizumi terluka oleh sebab ulahnya sendiri, barang hanya segores kuku, maka Oikawa mati, Iwaizumi pun mati.

"Hanya duduk di atas punggungku tidak akan membuatku terluka, Tooru."

"Kalau tiba-tiba saja kau tersayat pedangku? Tergores kukuku? Atau aku merapal mantra sumpah serapah yang berimbas padamu, apa yang harus kulakukan nanti? Aku mati, kau mati, kita sama-sama terjun di udara."

"Itu terdengar jauh lebih bagus daripada alasan bokong pegal."

Iwaizumi mengembuskan napasnya yang seumpama asap tebal putih. Melingkar tubuhnya di dekat Oikawa yang berdiri di samping gerbang kuil. Lelaki itu menengadah, menatap langit senja yang memunculkan mega merah.

"Cantik," ujar Oikawa. Ia menoleh pada Iwaizumi yang turut menatap langit. "Kau benar-benar ingin menerbangkan aku?"

Iwaizumi tidak menjawab. Oikawa melanjutkan. "Risikonya mati, Hajime. Itu tidak main-main."

"Kau sudah sering membuat orang lain mati, kenapa sekarang takut?"

Oikawa terkekeh. "Ternyata mati memang menakutkan."

"Ada rencana berubah menjadi biksu baik?"

"Jangan bercanda."

Oikawa kembali menengadah dan menatap awan yang berarak, mereka berwarna kemerahmudaan terkena imbas cahaya surya. "Ingin terbang saja bikin mati," ucapnya.

"Ada aku, Tooru. Aku bukan sembarang naga."

"Berapa umurmu, Hajime?"

"Tidak ingat. Yang pasti lebih tua dari nenek moyangmu, sepertinya."

Oikawa menghitung dalam hati, satu, dua, tiga, kemudian meloncat naik ke atas punggung kokoh seekor naga. Ternyata memang sesuai dugaan, duduk di atas Iwaizumi tidak seempuk duduk di kursi singgasana, jauh sekali perbandingannya, bokongnya pasti akan pegal luar biasa esok hari. Itu kalau masih hidup.

Iwaizumi bersiap untuk terbang dan Oikawa bergegas memeluk. Angin menerjang, mengempasnya dari berbagai arah. Matanya berpejam sebelum akhirnya Iwaizumi terbang dengan pelan.

"Sekarang, lihatlah," perintah Iwaizumi.

Pelan Oikawa membuka mata—lalu terperangah. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit karena takjub.

Maka layaknya sudut pandang yang seringkali Iwaizumi tuturkan, manusia-manusia itu terlihat begitu kecil dan rapuh (kemudian Oikawa ingat salah seorang pelanggannya ingin orang-orang menyembahnya seperti Dewa), hijaunya hutan dan birunya laut mendominasi, serta awan yang menembus dirinya. Iwaizumi membawanya ke atas lautan awan tanpa celah, di situ Oikawa melihat surga terpendam. Cahaya kemerahan yang begitu cantik terlukis sebagaimana seorang pelukis handal, bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu.

Inilah pemandangan yang Iwaizumi temukan setiap harinya. Oikawa merasa iri, iri sekali. Iri dan dengki menjalar. Sedangkan dirinya harus berjalan dengan kaki, menapak tanah, bertemu manusia angkuh; congkak, yang bahkan tidak mampu dikategorikan sebagai manusia lagi.

Air matanya mengucur. Bibirnya membentuk senyum. Sekali lagi Oikawa terperangah atas dunia setengah surga. Ia menangis entah sedih atau bahagia. Pikirannya rancu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hajime," bisiknya di tengah isak sendu.

Kalaupun Oikawa harus merenggang nyawa, setelah melihat semua anugerah Yang Maha Kuasa, dengan penuh catatan dosa dan di atas rentetan awan, bersama Iwaizumi Hajime—kiranya itu lebih baik.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: fanart buatan feju sangat prompt material sekali, gatal rasanya ingin menulis sebuah fanfiksi berdasarkan karya buatannya. selain itu, untuk teman saya, Oya, yang berulang tahun kemarin, selamat ulang tahun! ingin saya dedikasikan pula fanfiksi untuk iwaoi day yang sudah telat, huhuu :'( terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!


End file.
